When in Malia
by FemaleInbetweener
Summary: Jay would never know how right he was when he made a very graphic reference to what Will and Simon might be doing on their shared sofa bed in the hotel room - Will/Simon PWP so contains sexual content! Written as requested; these are not my OTP.


Jay would never know how right he was when he made a very graphic but very real reference to what Will and Simon might be doing on their shared sofa bed in the hotel room. Granted, the way that he'd phrased it had been very crude "having a go on each other's cocks". Christ, what did he take Will and Simon for? They were not as sordid as that. Even if they had been fucking every time they were alone for the past two years. Regardless of that, these weren't just quick screws, they were typically much more tender than that. And with any luck tonight would be no exception, although, they did have to be quick as Neil could arrive back at any moment. Jay wasn't much of a threat as he'd drank so much that he'd probably assume he was seeing things if Will and Simon were fucking in the room.

The two arrived back, both with the same intention in mind. It was difficult not to share the same thoughts when every 5 minutes they'd spent alone together previously had mainly been sex. Okay, so they're were some exceptions. But it had been a while since they're last session, and since neither had successfully pulled tonight, with thanks to some wonderful dancing skills, they'd make do with each other.

Will ensured to lock the room door behind them, however, he was entirely sceptical as to whether it did actually lock properly. Before he could compose himself, Simon practically pinned him to the door with a hungry kiss. It wasn't that Simon was desperate for Will (or so he told himself), he was just on the rebound after Carli dumped him. Yeah, that was it. It wasn't like he looked forward to these meetings with Will, because he didn't. It was just better to have sex with Will than it was to sit alone and wank. That's what these were, askew masturbatory sessions.

The bespectacled boy kissed back, not quite as enthusiastic as Simon was, but then again, Will never was quite as desperate for sex. With the exception of a few notable occurrences, but they weren't worth mentioning. In all honesty, it was all for Simon's sake. To help him, cheer him up, make him forget about Carli. Whatever.

"You sure you want to do this?" Will questioned, briefly glancing at the state of their shared sofa bed; this really was a budget holiday at it's finest. It became obvious that Simon didn't share the same qualms about the room's cleanliness as Will did when he eagerly nodded and returned to kissing Will before he could further protest. Simon's hands began to roam and quietly settled at the waistband of Will's trousers; he'd worked out that the other boy was going to need a little bit of coaxing. Maybe it was because Simon was slightly more drunk than Will so he was looking forward to this particular fuck or maybe, just maybe, it was something much more complex involving feelings and emotions that he didn't want to get into. Ever. He liked Carli and that was the way it would stay. Not that that explained why his hands had now roamed slightly below the beige trousers. He slowly stroked Will to hardness, far too familiar with the cock than a supposedly straight boy should be. Will, meanwhile, continued kissing Simon very tenderly albeit apprehensively moving from his lips down to his neck and sucked slightly. It continued for a while, the silence in the room occasionally broken by moans from one or both parties. The two slowly moved over to the bed whilst attempting to remove clothes at the same time; Will's apprehensiveness seemingly all but disappeared. Simon, who had enthusiastically undressed, was now laid on the bed and pulled Will on top of him almost the second he'd removed his last item of clothing. They continued their osculation whilst Simon's hand located the side table next to the sofa bed. After fumbling around due to concentrating on Will rather than what he was searching for, Simon grabbed a bottle of lube. Noticing this, Will squinted in slight confusion, wondering exactly why Simon had been so prepared and also a little concerned at the lack of secrecy; Jay or Neil could've quite easily found that, which would've caused so many problems, "You actually brought some with you?" He broke from the kiss to question. The other boy nodded and handed it to Will who dismissed any strange thoughts that he had about Simon planning this all along, Simon planning all their supposedly random fuck sessions all along. The bespectacled boy, who evidently, didn't remove his glasses even to fuck, quickly slicked two fingers up with the lube and stared at Simon as if ensuring his readiness. Why Will had any doubt Simon wouldn't be ready was a mystery since he seemed to have retained a rather eager expression all the way through this. Two fingers were quickly thrust up Simon and he gasped, not from pain, more from relief as if he'd missed the feeling between now and the last fuck. The other boy gently moved the digits in and out and sporadically scissored them, causing a few more deep inhalations from Simon until the fingers were removed and he made a noise of impatience whilst Will coated his hard cock in lube. Once again he looked at Simon to ensure he was prepared. A quick, concupiscent nod was given as Simon positioned himself by scrambling onto his hands and knees; he was far too excited for this, _far_ too excited. Will placed the tip of his dick at Simon's puckered hole causing Simon to take one deep inhalation before he slowly pushed in. An immediate groan was given by the spikey-haired boy, aggregating both relief and a little bit of pain, both due to the fact that it'd been a long time since their last meeting like this. Despite this, he still enjoyed being with guys than with girls. Not that he was admitting that any time soon. Instinctively, his hands balled into fists, holding the cotton sheets.

As the speed was gradually built up creating a natural rhythm, so was the pleasure that Simon experienced which meant the deep breaths Simon had been taking quickly turn to moans. Normally, there'd be some effort made to keep Simon quiet, usually by Will but as they were in a crappy hotel this time, he didn't really see the problem with the volume.

Will knew he was close now and he gratuitously reached his hand around to Simon's lower stomach. His finger's wrapped around the base of Simon's rock hard cock which was slick with pre-cum. The strokes were slow at first, which was almost torture since with a little bit more friction and Simon would definitely cum what with the way Will's cock was brushing his prostate. Automatically, his hips bucked into Will's fist, "Be patient." He remarked and continued stroking at the same pace,

"Fuck." Simon cursed under his breath, trying to control himself, particularly as Will's rhythm sped up; a distinct sign that he was about to cum. His hand began pumping the cock at a much faster rate too so Simon didn't have to be _that_ patient.

Simon came first onto the mattress, not that it really affected the cleanliness of the mattress. Then Will came a couple of seconds later into Simon and both effectively collapsed with exhaustion. It wasn't just from the sex, but from the long journey from England to Malia and the fact that they hadn't rested since they arrived. Before the two fell asleep in their shared bed, Will could've sworn he heard Simon mutter something sounding like "I love you" but he decided to ignore it. He put it down to exhaustion, maybe a little bit of drunkenness. Or maybe just Simon being an idiot. Either way, it was ignored and bot fell into quite blissful sleeps.


End file.
